Electronic locks are well known. To unlock certain types of electronic locks, the user must enter a valid passcode into the lock using a touch surface. After extended use of the touch surface, however, the oils and dirt on users' finger tips can leave smudges and cause abrasions on the most heavily used areas. As this wear builds, the areas most used become visibly distinguishable from lesser used areas. This creates a potential security risk because a person attempting to guess the passcode now only has to figure out the order of the keys that have been worn down. Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic lock that reduces visible wear areas on the touch surface used to enter a passcode.
According to one aspect, this disclosure provides an electronic lock that requires the user complete a wear leveling action prior to entering in the passcode. The wear leveling action causes the user to touch portions of the touch interface that may not be associated with the passcode to distribute wear of the touch interface. For example, the user could be required to touch multiple areas of the touch interface prior to entering the passcode. These areas of the touch interface selected for the wear leveling actions could be determined based on a pseudorandom number generator and/or by tracking usage of the touch interface to identify less used areas.
In some embodiments, at start of a wear leveling interaction, a single area of the interface may be illuminated. If the users touches this area (with the possibility of a time limit) illumination would cease and a second area (may be same as first area) of the interface would illuminate. On touch of the second area (or more than two areas), the wear leveling interaction would be complete.
Embodiments are contemplated in which the wear leveling action could be based on touching a row or column of keys that are illuminated. For example, the lock could illuminate 3 areas of the touch interface that fall in line with each other and have the user touch all 3 areas in succession. In some cases, directionality would not matter, but only that the user starts at an endpoint of the line and not the midpoint. Typically, the user may lift their finger in between presses.
In another embodiment, the wear leveling action could require the user to touch and hold one or more keys. For example, the lock could illuminate 1 area of the touch interface user must touch and hold until entire touch interface illuminates, which indicates the wear leveling action is complete. By way of another example, the lock could illuminate two adjacent areas of the touch interface and user must touch and hold both areas until the entire touch interface illuminates.
Accordingly to a further aspect, this disclosure provides a method of leveling wear on a touch surface for an electronic lock. One or more portions of a touch interface of an electronic lock that need to be selected to complete a wear leveling action are determined. These portion(s) are visually indicating on the touch interface. Upon selection of the areas of the touch interface that need to be selected to complete the wear leveling action, there is a visual and/or audible indication that the wear leveling action has been completed. In some embodiments, the determination of the one or more portions of a touch interface that need to be selected to complete the wear leveling action is made, at least in part, using a pseudorandom generator. Embodiments are contemplated in which the determination of the one or more portions of a touch interface that need to be selected to complete the wear leveling action is made, at least in part, using the wear usage of the touch interface.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate an embodiment of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.